Modern communication systems enable users to communicate in a variety of ways and according to a variety of different modalities. For instance, users can exchange various types of media such as voice, video, content, collaborative media, and so forth. However, the ability of different independent communication systems to cooperate in handling a particular communication session is typically limited.